


I'd Take Pictures of You Forever (But You're Annoying)

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [9]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Professors AU, English professor!Will, M/M, Nico has a bike!!, Oblivious Nico, Photography Professor!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professors in a Parking Lot</p><p>“You were ignoring me! I’ve been trying to ask you out for nearly 2 weeks and you keep acting like an oblivious idiot! I mean, how thick could you possibly be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Take Pictures of You Forever (But You're Annoying)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an ask on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Nico left the exhibition, walking briskly towards his ride. The college had arranged a photography exhibition to ‘encourage aspiring photographers’ and Nico, being the photography professor, had a few of his own photos put up. The exhibition had gone pretty well. Lots of people had complimented his work and congratulated him on another successful batch of students but-

Nico stopped in the middle of his tracks. The English professor, Will Solace, was waiting by his bike, hands stuffed in his jeans’ pockets. The setting sun gave his tan skin a light glow, though his face was nowhere as bright. He raised his eyes and met Nico’s. “You’re a good photographer,” he said, eyes lowering again with guilt. 

Nico stared at Will coldly for a moment before walking towards him. “I know. That’s why I teach photography.”

Will flinched and looked down, fiddling with his hands. He gazed up at Nico through his thick lashes and said softly, “No, I mean, your photos were really good. And expressive. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say-”

“That anyone can take photos?”

“I didn’t-”

“I also recall you saying something about me being a ‘detached, cold-hearted professor who doesn’t care about anyone but himself’,“ Nico snarled, stopping inches away from the man and glaring at him, “So how about you get the hell out of my way and go on leading your highly intellectual and selfless life?!”

Will stepped back, flinching visibly. “I’m really, really sorry. I swear I-”

Nico opened his mouth to cut him off again but Will held up a hand and continued desperately, “Please let me explain. I didn’t mean to say that. I really didn’t. I know how hard photography is. Hell, I can hardly take a photo without it being a total failure. But I was just mad at you and-”

Nico gaped at Will. “You were mad at me? What the-”

Will motioned exasperatedly, “You were ignoring me! I’ve been trying to ask you out for nearly 2 weeks and you keep acting like an oblivious idiot! I mean, how thick could you possibly be?”

Now Nico was extremely confused. “Hold on right there. What are-”

Will held up a hand. “Let me finish, di Angelo! My students have been asking if the two of us are going out yet! I’m not usually this straightforward but you are possibly the only person in the entire college  _who doesn’t know how hard I’m crushing on the photography professor_!”

“Um, what?”

Will groaned and grabbed his hair in frustration. “Go out with me, you moron.”

“Oh.” Nico stared at Will, dumbfounded. It’s not like he’d never talked to the man before. But those were all just friendly conversations, maybe even a bit formal. They  _did_ talk a lot, considering they were both in the arts field. And he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t find Will attractive. He found himself wanting to take photos of those amazing golden locks and those deep blue eyes that shone with intelligence more times than he was proud of. Nico  _did_  think that Will flirted with him sometimes but figured that he was just being nice. He was nice to everybody, for god’s sake!

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Nico jerked his head up, pulled out of his thoughts. Will was leaning against Nico’s bike, tapping his fingers against the seat nervously.

“First of all, get off my bike.” Will scrambled off the bike, squeaking out a quick sorry. Nico cleared his throat. “And, um, you could have just asked me, you know?”

Will stared at him before throwing his head back and laughing. “Nico, I asked you last week if you wanted to get some coffee after classes and you just told me that you didn’t like coffee. You, sir, are an idiot.”

Nico blushed furiously, scrambling for words. “That isn’t- I wasn’t- I don’t like coffee!”

Will shook his head, chuckling. “Pizza then.”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “No.”

“No?” Will stared at him confused, tilting his head to the side.

“Pizza diners here are an insult to Italian cuisine,” Nico grumbled before straightening up, suddenly feeling confident, “Dinner at my place this weekend. I’ll show you real Italian food.“ 

The grin on Will’s face could have lit up an entire city. “It’s a date then.”

Nico nodded, smiling. “Unless I have to hear another one of your haikus. In which case, no date.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m warning you, Solace. No haikus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
